Modern automotive vehicles typically employ instrument panel assemblies including instrument cluster assemblies having various vehicle instruments such as fuel gauges, speedometers, tachometers, and odometers. The instrument cluster assemblies may also have a variety of indicator symbols that are indicative of certain operating conditions, such as warnings and alerts. In some instances, drivers may need to consult an operation manual for the vehicle to determine what a particular indicator symbol or other displayed information means. This can involve stopping the vehicle at a suitable location and consulting the operator manual. What is desired is a transparent display overlay system that overlays the instrument cluster assembly, which can supplement the information provided by the instrument cluster system.